


The Dark Road

by Midnightcat1



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Gen, Microfic, Sailor Moon Sailor Stars
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-02
Updated: 2019-01-02
Packaged: 2019-10-02 23:48:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 58
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17273462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midnightcat1/pseuds/Midnightcat1
Summary: Microfic. Sailor Iron Mouse trembled as she walked down a dark road.





	The Dark Road

I don't own Sailor Moon characters.

 

Sailor Iron Mouse trembled as she walked down a dark road. The rumor about haunted roads never bothered her. The thought of a stray cat never caused her to gasp this time. Sailor Iron Mouse's eyes widened after Sailor Galaxia materialized and scowled. Zero Star Seeds. Sailor Iron Mouse ran.

 

THE END


End file.
